Fight for Love
by Orange Tabster
Summary: Quatre is getting married, but first they have one new mission, can the boys handle their new partners
1. Chapter 1

Artificial rain pouring down in sheets, blanketing the ground, running off the windows of a large house that loomed in the distance, barely a shadow in the onslaught of falling water. Four men drove toward the mansion, not knowing what would lie beyond the doors of the titanic shape.

Disclaimer: Almost all of what you will read here is not mine. The characters, the places, past events all not mine. But, however, the plot is. So try not to get confused, I do not own it all, just the idea.

A.N.: This is an alternate reality developed in my mind, you'll notice many alterations, such as the names of Sailor Scouts, but it comes down to my warped, unimaginative mind, don't worry the intro connects soon.

"Quatre you have visitors!" called a beautiful blonde from the bottom of one of the hundreds of staircases in the Winner Mansion.

"Coming!" Quatre Winner a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy called to his sister. He put down the paper he had been reading, he would could let his mind wander to the person that had written it later, right now he had to concentrate on telling the last people, he cared about, who didn't know.

Quatre descended the stairs in a haze, mentally imagining the soft white skin, blue hair, and pink poet lips of the girl who had written him. "Michelle," Quatre whispered to him self as the he put his foot on the last step where his sister was standing.

"Oh will you put your girl friend out of your mind for ten minutes, there are four rowdy boys down stairs who are demanding to see you! As much as you hate to admit it, that means you're out of seduced "boyfriend" mode and into controlling "master-of-the-house" mode, please."

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about..."

"I DON'T want to know, just get out there and do what it is you do best, win over peoples hearts and get these hooligans out of here!"

Quatre laughed to himself as he descended the last flights of stairs to his friends. What now had Duo done? He didn't even have to ask to know that it ways, it wasn't hard Duo had insulted his sister. Trowa had been here before, and only insulted on of his sisters by telling her that orange wasn't her color, and she had forgiven him. Heero had never been anywhere near his colony, as far as Quatre knew, and if he had, nothing big had come from it. Wufie would have stuck his nose up and meditated as, and of this Quatre was sure; Duo flirted with every thing with long hair and a skirt.

And he wasn't that far off.

"Duo you are making a dishonor of your self come here and sit down, what if Quatre saw your behavior with his family, he would have every right to rein your head from its neck," shouted Chang Wufie. The Chinese boy looked as angry as ever, black eyes flashing dangerously, muscles tense under his white shirt, and standing akimbo, pale Asian hands resting on white clad legs that ended in sharp black shoes.

Trowa stood up blue jean casual, with a light blue button up shirt. Having not seen his friend he and Heero, also in blue jeans and his signature green tank went and pulled a brown haired, blue eyed, priestly dressed Duo and Wufie into separate chairs across the room so that they could not reach each other.

Quatre straitened his light red button up, stiff cotton shirt and smoothed his kaki pants, buttoned up his blue vest and made himself known to the room.

" Hello everybody! I hope you have not had to wait to long for my arrival; I was working on some letters written by some important investors. But that is a bunch of boring details that I'm sure you would not like to know, so why don't we all sit down," for they had all stood when he had walked in and shook his hand, "and let us get down to why I called you all here today."

"Sure thing Quat, but first, may I use your phone? I promised Hilde that I would phone as soon as I got here." Boomed the braided boy, his denim blue eyes sparkling.

"Um sure," Quatre waved a servant to fetch Duo a phone and motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"While we wait for Duo's phone to arrive, I would like to ask if any of you know what you're doing with your life now that the wars are over? I know that many of you are now working with various odd jobs, but I mean personally, I don't want to know what, but think if you have thought about rearing children, or the like of your own? Cause that is what I would like to talk about today."

At this moment the servant walked back in with Duo's phone so any strange questions were momentarily stalled.

"Duo when you are finished I would like to talk to Hilde if you don't mind."

"Not at all Quatre, but if your going to ask here if I've asked her to marry me, I haven't." Duos fingers deftly punched in the numbers and the video screen glowed white, and picture coming on when Hilde answered. "Hey Hilde, babe? This is Duo, can you hear me?"

"Duh. I guess the stupid questions mean you arrived safely?"

"Of course. And how is everything?

Good

"Good. Listen babe Quatre wants to ask you something k?"

"Sure, hey Quatre, Congratulations, I heard yesterday from my sister, I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you Hilde, actually that's wanted to talk to you about. Michelle wanted to know if you and Hutaro would be in the party?"

"Let me ask real quick." Hilde disappeared from the screen for a moment then popped right back on. "We would both be delighted. Is she there?"

"No she went to Earth to talk to some other friends. Amara has already accepted any part bigger than family, so I think there is only a few more that she needs. Look I got to tell your boyfriend and our friends, if he stops flirting with my sisters, so I'll let him call you later okay?"

"Sure, I have a sister to entertain right now any way, later Baby, I'll be seeing you soon Kay?"

"Okay babe."

"Ok that was weird. What's going on Quatre?"

"Well you see. Before my father died he betrothed me to a girl from Earth whose family it was very imperative for mine to be part of. Neither of us got along very well, and well her father said that if she didn't want to marry me that we didn't have to.

"Then the War broke out and we both enlisted in different ways. Actually she was part of the reasons the school blew up. Anyway, during that time we hated each other. Her, a spy for the Specials, working directly with Une and Trieze and Noin and Zechs. Her and one of her friends. Hilde's sister Hutaro. Well needless to say that when the war was over, there was still a large amount of bitterness between. If we were more public together, you could have easily seen that we were walking billboards for the way the Earth Sphere felt.

"What was really weird was that during one of our many confrontations after the immediate end of the war I realized that I actually cared about her. Slowly that care became friendship, and around the time Marie Maya attacked the ESUN I fell in love with her.

"I kept a straight face about her and remained the son of a bitch that I had always been around her, until recently, both of us confessed our love, and her father found out, so know in three weeks I marry Michelle.

"I know its rude of me to call you up here with out reason, but your some of my only friends, I wanted to make sure that you were here for my wedding."

A stunned silence followed Quatre's speech.

Then Duo started laughing. "Come on Quatre, you really expect us to believe that any of us would actually get married, even to a girl that was so high in the Specials to ever put up with us? Much less fall in love. Do you realize how many of her comrades were killed by one of us, even yourself. That was a nice try Quatre. You had me going until the part were you confessed your love. Wohooo that was a good one!"

"I'm not lying."

"Sir Lady Kaiou is here to see you."

"WHAT SHE'S BACK!"

Quatre stood up from his chair and ran out into the front hall.

"Quatre!"

"Kaiou Michiru you were supposed to call me before you came back, so I could warn the guys. Why...? Oh who cares, Michelle I've missed you. How went your expedition to find those people you wanted at the wedding?"

"I would've called but I wanted to surprise you. It went great. First Lieutenant Noin and Baron Merquise have both agreed to be apart of the wedding party, and all of my friends I asked to come and those I asked to be in the wedding said yes. Have you spoken with Hilde and Hutaro yet, what did they say?"

"Michelle calm down, it ok they both said yes but your going to have to call Hutaro back, and she's at Hilde to confirm her being Maid of Honor. Oh yea," Quatre said as the boys walked up," these are my friends. Gundam Pilot of the Wing Gundam Zero, Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms Trowa Barton, and gundam pilot of the Gundam Altron Chang Wufie." Each man nodded in awe and jealousy of the woman Quatre was marring.

"Hello. My name is Kaiou Michiru, my friends call me Michelle. How do you do?"

Michelle was beautiful long flowing blue hair, blue eyes and soft tan skin

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Hello."

Every one shook hands and stared as the beautiful woman looked each man in the eyes and smiled showing off perfect straight white teeth. She didn't show any resentment or any anger. Was this woman really an ex- Specials officer?

"Okay now correct me if I'm wrong, ok?" Michelle said and riddled off what each one had done two years earlier. Starting with Wufie and his lost wife, and ending with Quatre's recently announced engagement.

"Amazing how did you...?" Duo faltered

"Well you see according to his Excellency my job was to know what people didn't want me to know, and I still do it quite nicely for Une if I may say so myself." Michelle smiled. Making men weak in the knees was her specialty. But this group had girlfriends, some she had left out of her earlier exploits of their lives. She'd use that as blackmail later. Gods she loved being evil. Neptune and Demeter forgive her. "So Duo you are dating Ho... Hilde, sorry, right, I must ask, is she still a pyromaniac?"

"Um for as long as I've known her she hasn't been."

"Oh. Oh ok. That's cool I guess."

"Sire?" a butler interrupted

"Yes?"

"There is a call from one, Lady Une, It is urgent."


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun blared as a group drove in a pink limousine to the place of their destination. An imposing building and its grounds lay in front of them. The Danger imminent, not one of them truly aware of it.

A.N.: Ok so here we are. Lets get some things right okay. Okay. First, if I have confused every one but in this chapter most will come clear. For those of you who confuse easily the call form has been answered and now everyone is on Earth. Ok lets get moving shall we.

"Lady Une as your personal advisor I advise you to tell us what the Hell is going on here." Michelle burst out once every one was seated in Lady Une's briefing room.

Relena Peacecraft, Hilde Schbeiker, Hutaro Tomoe, Catherine Bloom, Michelle Kaiou, and Lucerzia Noin all sat on one side of the table. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Zechs Merquise sitting across form each of the girls respectively. Une looked in each one in the face. There was no use hiding it. "Trowa Barton, the Original is not dead. He is back. One of my other spies confirmed the sitting that Hutaro had about two months ago. He's back and with weapons that could very well match the Gundams that were lost at the end of Dekim's attack. We have reason to believe that he may reattempt to rule the world via Operation Meteor. You all have the resources to stop him. You're my only team capable of stopping him. He's insane people, and if he is not, then there is no telling what he will do. But one thing for sure, he will not make the same mistakes as his father."

"NO!" shouted Zechs as the platinum blond stood up abruptly and stomped his booted foot down. "Relena will not be harmed in this mess, take her were she will not be a target. Is it not enough she is in danger every day as it is?"

"Merquise sit down. Michelle and I have been waiting for this day since Operation Meteor went into affect not long after I joined. His Excellency and Lady Une realized Michelle's and mine potential and have been using it to the extreme. Michelle and I have a base of unknown coordinates were we have been building for such an occasion. Your own Gundam Epyon was built there. Obviously there have been modifications to what has been built, but all the same, Relena and the rest of us will be safe there until such a time that our skills will be needed to avert disaster." Everyone stared. Hutaro had not said two words to anyone since they met at the airport on earth, and not even Michelle had heard her say so much at one time. It was imposing seeing this small five feet size 14/15 child's woman speak. But her speech had the effect that Hutaro had wanted. People were paying attention to the plan now. Lady Une took advantage of the silence to explain what was going on.

"Effective immediately. All twelve of you will head to Preventer's Base Specials and arm your selves to the teeth with what ever you can. Train, learn, and get to know each other, you'll be using what ever time you have to stop Barton, and that might not be much. Hutaro in your office is what I can give you for materials, what we haven't given you, you can buy with the credit card in Wufei's desk. Wufei's this is top secret and Sally is not to know. If she did, I'd have to put her on the team, and the last time Sally and Hutaro‚worked together they nearly killed each other. As much as I want her on the team Hutaro is a better candidate. Now all of you move out! NOW!" Everyone scrabbled up and out the door, to go pack and gather what was left in his or her offices.

Relena had to leave a recorded speech explaining that she was to stress out and needed a break and for the world not to fret, she would return and was quite safe with the best crake team of Preventers watching her, and to cover for her absence. Trowa and Catherine had to lie and explain that they were looking for Catherine's brother, for they had taken a Sibling Analysis Test and it had come back negative. Quatre and Michelle kind of lied and said they were taking a reprieve before the wedding to plan in peace. And Hilde and Duo had to leave someone in charge of their business. Hutaro simply called her adopted father and told him she had a mission and would be home with in the year if all went well, it was one hell of a hullza of a mission. Heero could disappear so it didn't matter for him, and Wufei told Sally that he had a solo mission from Une and would take care. Once everything was in order they all got ready to leave.

The only problem that morning, as the sun streaked the horizon, was in their departure.

"Um I'd hate to be the one to tell you girls this, but I don't think you really made Epyon, maybe the Tallgeese, but not the Epyon. Gundanium can't be made on earth, only in the zero gravity of space," stated a shaky braided boy starring not at a shuttle but a large Cancer

"Duo there is more to me than you know. I lived on one of the colonies that you boys lived on, not saying which, and worked with one of the creators. I learned how to make Gundanium, and was therefore able to reproduce it in similar patterns here on earth to develop the Epyon, though Treiz insisted that I use actually Gundanium for Epyon, and he did attain a sizable amount, now if you will please get on board the multi-passenger Cancer we will be off." Hutaro ushered on the last few stunned Gundam Pilots and walked on her self.

Hutaro had decided that she would start her journal again. She had at least one for every major conflict, and still had room from her last one.

Once they were all situated, and they had stated for their base Hutaro switched Quatre for his seat next to Wufei for her copilot seat next to Michelle and began to write.

**Gods, will ever there be a day that I will not have to do something that revolves around Wufei? I mean come on isn't it bad enough that I had to deceive him for that stupid creator to get Wufei to start taking being a Gundam Pilot seriously, but now I've been drawn in to every major conflict that he's had a hand in. Specials hunted me down for my knowledge of the Gundams, and trained me to be a true earthling. Then Maria Maya and Dekim found out about our work, and began a desperate race against the Preventers to persuade me to join their arsenal. Of course if you've been reading my last entries, WHICH YOU SHOULD NOT BE!, then you know that I played intelligence spy and was doing a damn good job till pretty boys Heero and Duo show up**. Hutaro chose that moment to look at the two boys she had just written about. Duo was wearing Blue jeans and a red shirt with a leather jacket, he was holding hands with her new found sister Hilde. Heero was discussing some new political thing with Relena behind Michelle and Quatre who were actually planning their wedding. **Ok so maybe they are not so bad, but at the time... any way. Wufei had been there too. He wasn't a spy though, he was evil. But that's not the point. The point is that I am destined to be with Wufei and I do NOT want to be.**

**So here I am heading to Base Home to finally reveal what I've been developing, my own Gundams, since Treiz. Then all that is left to do is decorate to the preference of the pilot and we go to battle against the Barton Foundation.**

** Gods, he's looking at me, and I like it. What is wrong with me? Why am I going soft? Wufei is not mine, he loves the wretch Sally Poe, I hate her. What's going on?**

Hutaro looked up just as Wufei lifted the collar of his gray duster to block that he had been starring at her. It would have worked if she hadn't noticed it earlier. Hutaro looked forward and saw that they were getting close. Hutaro got up and tapped on the black and brown clad shoulder that was Quatre. Quatre looked up at her, seeing her look forward he knew he had to move, so letting go of Michelle's hand, that he'd been holding since Hutaro had switched him, Quatre got up and smoothed out his white pants and moved back to were he was supposed to be, fixing his jacket as he went.

"Boys and Girls this is your Captain speaking. Welcome to Preventers Specials Base. This is a top secret facility were there have been developing Mecha for at least the past three and a half years. We are about to land so please fasten your seat belts and hold on to your lunch." Michelle joked as they came closer to what looked like a rock formation.

Suddenly the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness, Quatre asked his beloved if she knew were she was going in the dark, and her and Hutaro just laughed.

The girls made a smooth landing, with only a slight bump when they landed. That bump however was substantial enough to wake Heero and Relena who had been discussing "emergency situations" until she fell asleep. Relena looked up from Heero's shoulder at the Perfect Solider. Sure it wasn't the best thing to fall asleep on the shoulder of her brother's worst enemy, but it was wonderful to wake up next to him, even if the same couldn't be said about him. What Relena did not know was that Heero was exalting the fact that he could have the once in a lifetime opportunity to watch the beautiful Relena awaken from slumber, he envied her future husband. Zechs looked at his sister. She almost looked happy. Well for now he'd let slide that Yuy did not wake up Relena, but not next time.

"Well at least they didn't kill us," stomped Wufei as they walked off the Cancer.

"Out of curiosity, how did you come by a Cancer?"

"Well its not a fighting Mecha, so its not too terrible to have a few of them when looking for underwater weaponry and mines, is it Baron Merquise?" quipped Hutaro.

"No, no I suppose it is not. So long as it's only the Preventers who have them."

"Only the Preventers have permission from the ESUN to manufacture them, and only five are in existence," quoted Michelle as she walked down into the base.

As they walked Michelle explained that the base was built in a cone shape. Each floor was lager than the one above it. The Docking Floor was the biggest because it was supposed to be used to dock the Mecha that would have called this base home. The next floor was the living quarters where the men would have slept and rested. The next floor was for Training and Security and the last was for the building and maintenance of the Mecha and Base. Michelle also explained that most of the base was underground save for the door that they came through, and that the door was the only one and made with similar hyper jammers to the ones on the Gundam Deathscythe. This whole base was completely hidden and fortified, they were safe form any attackers. It was obvious though that they were not safe from each other as the glares from Zechs and Heero grew worse over the head of poor Relena.

Relena: POOR! Wufei, Heero, may I?

Wufei: Be my guest.

Heero: Sure babe.

Relena: INJUSTICE!! I'M GOONA KILL YOU!!

Authoress: HUH?! Hey at the time you were still innocent give it time you do... well you remember right?

Relena: True. But still POOR?! Was I that meek?

Zechs: Actually Sissy. Yes you were.

Relena Jumps on her big brother while Heero and Wufei try to stop her

Authoress: Anyway Back to the story.

Hutaro led the group all the way down to the Mechanics floor and led them into the building room to a wonderful surprise. There stood the last six Gundams. Gundam Wing Zero, Gundam Epyon, Gundam Altron, Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Gundam Heavyarms Kai, and Sandrock Kai. There were also six other Gundams that were still the hard color of this new alloy that they had never seen.

"I call the alloy NeoGundanium," explain Hutaro, reading the thoughts of ever person there, save for Michelle. "I created it similar to the ways the creators built Gundanium but with an underwater, high pressure twist. This Alloy is stronger than Gundanium by a ten fold, and not even the Beam Cannon can burst through the outer shell, the paint used on the first six Gundams stops and conductivity since the NeoGundanium is conducive. Even the armaments were made of this new Alloy. As you see the plug on this project was pulled before I could complete the back up Gundams. Those we can paint and arm to the preference of the fighter. Um I hope the boys and man would not mind piloting the Suits already complete, the girls don't have time to learn them like you did."

"Boys and man?" snapped Wufei.

"Face it Wufei, you and the other little Gundam Pilots here have not grown up in the mental state as has Zechs," smirked Hutaro.

"Please don't bring me into this," side stepped a smiling Zechs. He knew Hutaro was just kidding but it not seem Wufei did.

"INJUSTICE! I'm just as much a man as that one is! Besides what do you knew of Manhood? You are just a stupid, weak, little girl!" Wufei screeched pointing at Zechs.

"Again please do not bring me into this." Zechs was serious this time, no one not even Michelle dared talk to Hutaro that way, even as a joke.

"Are you insane man? With a temper like that, no you are not a man, and no wander a... Merian hated you! I'm surprised that I..." Hutaro paused again," she even considered save your lousy field, you never do anything for anybody else!" Hutaro slapped Wufei. A stunned silence followed Hutaro's outburst. Nobody, not Michelle who had known Hutaro for years, or Hilde who had seen Hutaro take on six guys for coming on to them, or Zechs and Noin who had worked with her in the war, had ever seen Hutaro lash out at somebody like that.

Hutaro stomped away in a huff before Wufei could answer her outburst. Everybody just looked at him as he shook in rage. But it was not rage as much as confusion and hurt. How had she known, he hadn't spoken of that in years, to anybody, not since Master O had found him in the field with the body of Merian, crying. Since then Wufei had vowed to never let that day resurface, it would only make him weaker, and insult to Merian's memory. Yet here was this little five foot nothing witch shouting it out like it didn't hurt him. Who was she to know? He had to find out. He would find out. If it was the last thing he did.

Duo: Um two things.

Authoress: Yes Duo.

Duo: Well first this is part two what happened to part one?

Authoress: You missed it Duo, I had to write it with out you.

Duo: Oh and second, how do you know what we were thinking?

Authoress: I'm physic Duo, I just know things.

Duo: Oh

Authoress: May I continue now?

Duo: How much more to go?

Authoress: sweat drop (murmur) I need to get sleep! sigh For this chapter, not much. Maybe another paragraph if you let me finish.

Duo: Cool. On with the show then.

Hutaro had done it she lost her temper to the last person she wanted to hurt. Now on top of it, he knew that she knew how Merian "died" now there would be awkward questions. 'Great Hutaro now you've done it. Now you've chased completely away the last hope of your life.


	3. Chapter 3

The bases lighting systems lit up for the mark of a new day, since no sun light could be seen at their level, and there were no windows. They gave a eerie, ghostly glow to the rooms that were occupied by slumbering innocents. Many just rolled over and returned to sleep, but two awoke, eyes blinking in the unearthly glare.

A.N: I will explain this chapter what Hutaro was talking about. Please, the Action is coming; this chapter jumps through a year of training for everyone, bare with me.

Wufei grunted. He messed up his Catana again. He hadn't been able to concentrate since the day that Tomoe had shouted about Nataku, and that was three months ago. Since, Relena had caught on to most of the fighting techniques, Michelle and Quatre had successfully planed their wedding, Zechs and Heero had managed not to kill each other, and Catherine had put the hurt on Duo for flirting with everything with long legs and a skirt. Tears of mirth still came to Hutaro's and Michelle's eyes when they saw Duo and Catherine in the same room.

Hutaro, he thought, something wasn't quite right about her. Ever since the shouting match that had started innocently enough she hadn't been able to look him in the eye. Nor would she talk directly to him. It wasn't like one of the fights him and Sally would have, where Wufei would insult her and they would argue, then pretend it never happened. No something had happened that really bothered her. What? Had she known Nataku and Nataku just never said anything?

Duo: Ah is this when Wufei and Hutaro start falling in Love?

Authoress: Shut up and find out.

Hilde: Do you need me to get him off your hands for a few?

Authoress: Sure, just not in my room again please?

Hilde: Fine enough, Duuuooooo? Suggestive smile 

Authoress: EW!

He couldn't handle it any more, He had to know, there was only way to get her to listen.

Wufei stalked to Hutaro's room, which was easily one of the biggest and rapped on the automated door.

"Who could that be?" Hutaro asked from her morning meditation. Hutaro got up and went to the door; punching in the codes she closed her eyes. Michelle and Quatre should still be asleep, as should Noin and Zechs it wasn't quite time for their morning routine if the night hadn't been punctuated by screams. Hilde and Duo were well known for sleeping till noon and staying up again till one two in the morning. Relena and Heero were often worn from Relena's training and tried to put off seeing each other and Zechs as often as possible. 'You know for being the prefect emotionless solder, you can read the love for her in his eyes easily,' Hutaro giggled and paused between numbers. Trowa and Catherine if awake were probably already at the super computer trying to find a hit on Triton Bloom, parts of their lie true. She hit the last number, "SHIT," as the door opened she knew who it was, Wufei. Why me?

"Tomoe you are not escaping me this time you, onna, are going to tell me what is the matter with you so I can go back to Catana with out having thoughts of you screwing over even the simplest movements. Now what the hell happened?!" Wufei shouted.

"Shhh. Wufei not so loud do you want to wake up Heero and Zechs again?" Hutaro whispered referring to the last time Duo had been able to wake up early. Before the lights were even on. He had succeeded in waking Heero and Zechs and then got his face threw into the newly reinvented Deathscythe Hell.

"I don't give a damn woman! I don't even know why it bothers me so that you wont talk to me! I mean..."

"Shut up and come in. I guess I can't hide forever, not since I blipped. Just please keep this between us." Hutaro grabbed Wufei's arm and pulled him in to her suit.

Wufei hadn't been wrong Hutaro's room was biggest, a sitting room just inside the door and four other rooms not including a privet shower. Michelle and Quatre had a sitting room and two rooms for each of them, thought they usually ended up in the same; Noin and Peacraft's room was the same. The others had a sleeping room and a shower that was it.

Seeing the look on Wufei's face as he looked around she knew what he was thinking. "If I'm going to be stuck here for long periods of time I might as well be comfortable. Would you like some tea, I just made it." Wufei grunted and Hutaro took that as a yes. She pointed to one door and went through another.

Wufei marched through the ivory painted door and found a small room done in traditional Chinese decor, he sat at the small table and waited for Hutaro to come in.

Finally Hutaro arrived. She wore a traditional black witch red patterning Chongsam that depicted the dragon symbol of his family. How did she get that? Wufei was stunned. Hutaro sat the cup in front of him and poured a small amount of tea in it. Wufei took a small sip. Perfect, how did she...? The more Wufei stared the more familiar she became.

"Before I begin, I want you to know that I didn't want this to happen, but it was the only way you would pick up the sword. When you fought against Nataku the first time, after you argument over why it was right to fight, Master O went to her and told her that at the first chance she must leave, she was only proving your ideals right, and as such you were falling back from fighting as a Gundam pilot. When Sally, yes your dearest Po, attacked Nataku found a way out from running away, and still leaving you. When she went into battle she took a slow acting potion that was similar to that Shakespeare spoke about in Romeo and Juliet. She took hits she could have maneuvered around, and extensive damage, to give reason for her 'death,' later you be told it was sever trauma, shock, and uncontrolled internal bleeding by Master O, but she had already awaken at that point, and was leaving was leaving you forever or so she thought. I know this because... Well... I... I am Nataku Wufei; I did that to you so you wouldn't stop fighting against the Alliance. That was until I spent a year on earth and figured what Operation Meteor really was. I had to right the wrong I cause, after having some trouble squeezing out of the home that had adopted me; I sought out the only other person I figured could help me. She was engaged to a colony boy and didn't like it, together we joined OZ and quickly excelled through the ranks of Specials. There I met Sally and I learned she had attacked me, and was now close to you, I couldn't stand it, the thought of what I had come so close to having with you going to somebody else, I hated her for it, and we still fight, even after you chose her, and chose to move on from me. I know what I said is a lot, but the last thing I have to say, the answer to your last question before I lost consciousness... Yes Wufei, yes I did accept you as my husband, I just always wished you would do the true scholarly thing and opened you eyes to the discoveries and opinions of others." Hutaro sat back on her heels and waited for what she had just told Wufei to sink in.

"I'll believe you, but first you have to prove something to me. Weeks before Nata... you died, I did something I regretted dearly, she… you came out with scars along your legs, prove you're her, show me those scars." Wufei remembered the last fight Nataku and Wufei had, and what had come of it, the scars were from him and the things in their room.

Hutaro stood and pulled the dress up. There all along her thighs were long ugly scars, the same ones that his beloved wife had received almost four years ago.

"Merian," tears mushroomed in his eyes.

A hand touched his cheek. Hutaro had moved from were she had been standing and was now sitting next to him. They looked at each other, ex-husband and wife, star-crossed lovers, and shared their first sweet, passionate kiss since they had married.

Wufei: Did you have to make it so mushy?

Hutaro: Dear it was "mushy." But did I really talk that much?

Authoress: I get rid of two muses, though I can still hear them down the hall. Now I have the other sister and her boyfriend to deal with. God why me?

Hutaro: I'll take that as a yes and shut up now, Wufei you too.

Wufei: But I... Nataku Death Glare 

Authoress: Thank you.

Now almost five months after Hutaro and Wufei reconciled their past Relena had mastered all anyone would teach her, Dou's ribs had healed after he mocked Wufei and Hutaro about their screams being too loud, Hutaro made sure that he knew they weren't sinking to the level of him and Hilde, Zechs had walked in on Heero and Relena sharing "quality" time in his room, and Trowa and Catherine had discovered the fate of Triton and were he had been before. It was almost peaceful at Base Specials that is until Hutaro and Michelle made the announcement of the decade.

"THE NEOGUNDAMS HAVE BEEN COMPLETED!" The two shouted over the intercom system very early one morning, almost four, early in the morning.

Everyone fell out of bed and cursed. Completely unaware of what had just been screamed at them, everyone was ready to kill. They all made their way to the last floor wear the announcement center was to see what all the shouting was about.

Upon arrival they saw twelve huge Gundams, the first six replicas of the original Gundams, the last six new and beautiful creations. The first one front and center across from the Neo Wing Zero was a powder blue, yellow, and orange match though slightly feminine. The next, next too but behind the first, could have been Deathscythe Hell, save for the more feminine build and the active cloak was a dark almost black, brown and camouflage green. On the other side behind the first was a blue and silver feminine Sandrock, Michelle sitting on the cockpit door. Behind the new Deathscythe Hell was a white and purple feminine Heavyarms, it weapons open to show off the shiny polished NeoGundanium. The last one across from the new Heavyarms and behind the Sandrock was the Neo Altron, standing proud and new. Behind the female Wing Zero was a red Epyon, complete with all the armaments of the ones across the maintenance floor from it. The changes, though few, were enough to tell the boys that these new deadly armaments were the girls new weapons of mass destruction. They looked at the foot of the new Altron and saw Hutaro there writing again.

**Almost eight months into training and Michelle and I have completed the Mecha. These are so totally girl fighting machines. The boys' are the originals, the girls' were built more slender, and with more flare. The weapons are the same, and they look almost exactly alike, just some minor changes. The biggest being color. Now that the Mecha are built, we can get to work on my newest creation the fighting program that will straighten out any kinks in the Zero System. Thought too late for the Epyon, the Neo Epyon, and the Neo Wing Zero, the others should not have to put up with the immense waves, and shit that Ze... Milliardo and Heero do. They can handle it, the girls, and some of the others, cough, cough Quatre cough cannot. Oh here are the boys. Lets go see how they all like their new toys.**

"So can you guys forgive me for waking you up so early? I just knew that you would want to see the new toys before I started tinkering with the software that'll run these things. So? Whatcha think?"

"As amazing as these things are I think you're insane for waking us all up this fucking early in the morning!" Duo screeched. Turning on his heels he flipped off Hutaro and stormed out of the room many nodded and followed en- suit. Quatre, Michelle, and Wufei stayed.

"Don't listen to that baka Michelle. These are amazing. How long is the software going to take?" Quatre comforted a hurt couple as Michelle went to make sure Hutaro didn't go break something else on Duo.

"About two weeks," said Hutaro through gritted teeth. That was the second time in two days that Duo had pissed her off, she couldn't wait to try out her gundam, Gundam Nataku, so she could give Duo a beating with out her sister getting huffy. Hilde had sworn that nothing would get in the way off their relationship, but Duo was doing a fine job. 'GR... I really want to blow his brains out, maybe I can do it and battle and say it was the other side. No then Sissy would hate me even more. Oh I get one missing part back and lose another. Why me**?'**

"Hutaro?"

"Pardon?" Hutaro looked at Wufei shaken from her thoughts.

"Are you going to come to bed now? You haven't gotten a truly good night sleep since we got here. You finished the really big problem, take a day off before you continue." Wufei really looked worried. The loving look was good on him; it softened the usually hard lines of his face, made him look genuinely handsome, almost angelic.

"Yea, I'm almost done with the operating systems anyway, I think a day off would be just what the doctor ordered." She smiled at her love. He smiled back. Hutaro and Michelle and Hutaro linked arms, and with Wufei's and Quatre's arms around them went back to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

Hutaro: You know I was thinking, didn't I actually straighten that out with Hilde?

Authoress: Not until later.

Hutaro: Oh ya.

Wufei: If I must be quiet then so do you.

Hutaro: But... Imitation Yuy Death Glare Right.

Two months into Mobile Suit Training the video -phone in the Opps. Center went off. Hutaro answered it to a disgruntled Lady Une.

Lady Une muttered something softly to Hutaro and severed the connection. Hutaro Went to the Radio and spoke uncertainly.

"Everyone move to the Operations Center I have our new mission specs."

Authoress: gets up out of her chair and moves down the hall stretching as she goes Hilde, Duo, I'm done you can stop now. Bangs on door loudly waking a nodding Hutaro and Wufei up. 

Hutaro: Huh? Oh you finished?

Wufei: Why do you leave in the middle of suspense like that?

Duo: Having entered the room topless with a pant less Hilde Tell me about it.

Authoress: sigh So I don't have to spend too much time with you. V.V


	4. Chapter 4

This is what it had come down to. This final assault on earth and either her or her colonies weren't coming out alive.

A.N.: Could I get any more annoying so yea, how's it going? Thanks for reading this far, I've only got a few more chapters to go, hopefully.

Dou: Hey can I say something?

Authoress: I guess

Duo: Aw man I forgot what I was going to say!

Authoress: Then on I go.

So this is space during war? Thought Relena to her self. It had been six weeks after that fateful day of the first fight.

"Everyone move to the Operations Center I have our new mission specs." Hutaro had called over the intercom late that day.

Everyone had come in wondering what Hutaro meant. Why were they being reassigned? Had someone else already taken out Trowa and eliminated the threat that was facing the earth? Was the mission now requiring a smaller team? What was going on?

When Hutaro dropped the bomb that changed Relena's life, and every day after, she looked, if it were possible, paler. They left immediately and took the suits to their fight, where they owned the small satellite that they were now using as a base. The memories of the screams of those men were still ringing in Relena's ears, and it ripped her apart every night.

Relena: Was this before my…

Authoress: Do you want to ruin the story?

Relena: Right sorry got it now.

The screams, the explosions, the pain on both sides, the whole thing made Relena sick. Why did she have to be the one to fight, why couldn't someone whose job it was to fight these people, like Sally, or Preventer Jacobson, pretty boy though he was. It was when things got so bad that not even the comfort of being in Heero's arms could make it better that Relena would go out in the Fay Wing and think of nothing, just let her thoughts come till sleep was more easily reached; and that was where Relena was now. Space was so peaceful, why couldn't man get that natural peace that was all around them.

Relena wasn't watching her systems though and the only warning that something was wrong was when she jolted in her cockpit and the systems quit. She rattled around for short time and returned to normal, but by then it was too late, she was inside an enemy ship being forced away from her friends, family, and lover.

Relena didn't know what to do, if she started her weapons systems she could be harming innocents, not to mention killing, which was completely off her beliefs. Than she heard what she had never hoped to hear, the cackling of Trowa Barton the Original.

"Good Work boys! Not even six weeks after our humiliating defeat against these Mecha we have captured one! Now we can use the pilot to get a hold of the others, and once they're out of the way, the Earth will be ours!"

Relena thought about what that would mean to those she loved; Lady Une, Marie Maya, Heero, Milliardo, Noin, Pagan, Hilde, Duo, Sally, Dorothy, and now Hutaro, and Michelle. Thoughts of her first battle came back to her, the screams and the pain. NO! She would not let that happen to those she cared about most! She had to stop him, he was a danger, maybe… The button that turned on the weapons systems sat pulsing gently under her hand, like a beacon to the dark shore that was the blood of war… Should she? She should, it might be Trowa himself she destroyed, or it just might be one of his scavenger ships, but it would be worth the risk either way… Where had that thought come from? Human life was always more important. Hutaro's talk to Relena came back to her from the day after her first horrific experience with bloodshed.

"Relena," Hutaro had called her over to the boys after a night's sleep, full of nightmares and ruff waking moments. "I know what you saw yesterday was frightening for you, I remember the first time I watched a man die at my own hands I still have trouble thinking about it for the God's sakes! But if you just fall to the wayside like you did yesterday again, your not going to help the fighting. Now I felt guilty at the of the start first war that's what drove me, the second was the fact that I had to protect what had become to close to me… My family on Earth, Lady Une and Treiz, Milliardo and Noin, all people I had to protect. I believe in Total Pacifism just as much as you do I believe that it can be a real thing, but to make it real we must fight to stop such people that think that they have to fight. You are now seeing the other side of keeping Pacifism alive, this is the truly ugly side, just think about something that is going to spur you… I know it seems hard, but think of the good you'll be doing. Ok?" Relena had remained silent.

Hilde put a comforting arm around Relena. Suddenly Relena found her self thinking of the horrors of war Millennia ago; actually having to slice open your enemy, decapitation, dismemberment Relena shuddered, she was almost seeing things too vividly.

That's where these random thoughts came from. That talk Hutaro gave her. Relena had found the thing she was to fight for. Her friends, her family, and the peace she worked so hard to keep politically.

Relena fired up the weapons making those who had seen the gore a Gundam could bring run in fear. Relena fired up her navigation systems and piloted the Gundam around. She looked at a huge screen on which was the face of the leering face of the former pilot of the long gone Heavy Arms. She held up the beam cannon.

"Now little boy lets not get too hasty, you could kill somebody," said the face.

"I'm no boy, and I sure as hell not little!" screamed a pissed Peacecraft.

Hutaro: Not a good thing.

She didn't think she just fought, later she'd look back and say what the hell got into me, but just then she fought with vigor and strength that would have shamed Heero or Wufei.

Relena fought her way out of the docking shuttle, and back to the others, who were fighting already to find her. When the explosion of the shuttle rocked the other suits, they hadn't seen Relena shuttle past. Fighting just on the edge they had escaped the worst of the damage, but, many of their opponents had not.

Authoress: Crap… aren't you guys supposed to help me when I have writers block?

Heero: We were?

Authoress: Well if you're not why am I crazy enough to think you are really here? I mean…

Dou: YOU DON'T LOVE US ANY MORE DO YOU?!?

Authoress: Dang it, ok so for now, this is that… maybe it will take more than I thought? Ta Loves


End file.
